Chained to the Fox
by Pric3y
Summary: Naruto a lonely orphan who is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox, and is treated terribly by the villagers. His goal to become the greatest ninja ever. How long will that goal last? little does he know of the power he hold's inside. Rated M for Violence, some swearing and Adult content. My 1st Fanfic!


**Chained to the Fox**

Chapter 1

"Regular Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Demons/Inner Sakura Speech"**

**'Demon/Inner Sakura Thought'**

_**Jutsu**_

October 10th  Konoha Village

A scruffy, blonde hair and blue eyed child stumbled over in attempt to escape from the mob of angry villagers that were chasing him. "Demon"! "Monster" "Hell spawn" screamed various members of the mob, the child scrambled back up and continued running away as fast as the 6-year-olds legs could carry him, breathing heavily and sobbing to himself while the child was thinking; 'Why do they chase me and call me nasty names? What have I done?'

The young blonde's name is Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan who since the age of 5, has been living on the streets of Konohagakure. Naruto did live in the Orphanage, but the 'Carers' who worked there regularly abused him. He was beaten and blamed for almost everything, they gave him very little food and he was locked out of the Orphanage at night on many occasions. However Naruto was thrown out when he bit one of the Orphanage Staff who had given another child his food and hit Naruto when he tried to take his food back.

Naruto sprinted along the twisted alleyways, clambering over the bins and overflowing rubbish, his eyes darting left and right looking for other alleys he could go down to lose the mob and to watch out for any ambushes. Naruto reached the end of the alley and could see the exit going into the main street through Konoha. A smile of joy burst onto Naruto's face as he got closer to the exit, but it was too good to be true.

3 shadows staggered into the opening, and turned to face Naruto who was still running praying to Kami that the 3 figures were too drunk to react fast enough and catch him. Naruto slipped past the grasping hands of the first figure, he slid through the seconds legs and then was floored by a kick to his face.

Dazed, Naruto's vision was blurred, the only details Naruto could make out was a shock of spikey grey hair and the glint of a Leaf-Ninja forehead protector before a black shape extended from the figure and connect with his face again and again, then a hot pain streaked throughout his body from points on his torso and legs, he screamed out in pain and blacked out.

Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, stumbled down the street after she exited the bar she frequently went to with her friends, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi, or better known round Konoha as 'The Snake Mistress' and 'The Ice Queen'.  
The drunken Clan Head laughed to herself after recalling the prank Anko pulled. She remembered Anko sticking out her leg which caused Kurenai to trip, a guy went to catch her, but unfortunately missed and was accidentally head-butted in the crotch by Kurenai. This caused Tsume and Anko to burst out laughing while Kurenai's face flushed red with embarrassment and anger.  
Wiping tears of joy from her face, Tsume continued going down the street on her way to the Inuzuka Compound. After 10 minutes of walking Tsume's nose was bombarded with the stench of fear and the iron tang of blood. Despite being drunk, Tsume was still a dangerous and competent Kunoichi.  
Slipping into the shadows, her canines and fingernails grew longer into fangs and claws, she used her sensitive nose to follow the scent, determined to find the source. Further along the street was the entrance to an alleyway, the stench of blood and fear increasing. Tsume hurried to the entrance and leapt into the alleyway scanning for any threats.  
Sensing no threats she stalked down the alley, her eyes and nose focused on some bins that were tipped over into a pile, what made her stop for a second was the pool of blood that was creeping slowly from the pile and the small arm that was sticking out.

Tsume ran over and threw away the bins, uncovering a body faced down, beneath the pile. She was shocked at the damaged caused. The body was covered in blood, dirt and grime, with several kunai and shuriken and other sharp bladed objects. The right arm was bent at an unnatural angle, obviously broken and when rolled over Tsume saw the face, which was swollen up and had cuts. The clothes on the body were shredded and drenched in blood, the original colour lost. It was then after a quick check of the body she found a faint pulse and could hear shallow breaths being drawn in.

With no time to lose, she picked up the body of what she believed to be a 6 or 7 year old boy and ran as fast as she could, performing the _**Shunshin Jutsu**_ several times to get to the hospital as fast as she could, "Come on pup, hang in there" she muttered while praying to Kami to spare the boy.

Konoha Hospital

Tsume crashed through the Hospital Doors and into the Reception skidded to a halt and while she screamed "Damnit I need a doctor, this child is badly wounded, with a lot of blood loss", a doctor hurried over and upon identifying the child, gave a look of disgust. " We do not treat The Demon Spawn at this hospital, leave it to perish outside" he spat, forgetting who he was talking to, and received a blast of Killing Intent, " You will treat this child or I will kick your ass and tell the Hokage that you did not help a Konoha citizen, especially a small child" she snarled back.  
After a few seconds the doctors resolve crumbled beneath the threat and reluctantly motioned her to follow him to an empty room. After Tsume placed Naruto onto the cot, the doctor got to work, cleaning the boy, applying antiseptics and anti-inflammatory ointments, then bandaging him up and lastly setting the broken arm back.  
After finishing, the doctor turned to Tsume, "I w-will person-nally tend to him" he stuttered as Tsume was still in a pissed off mood leaking out some Killing Intent, which was enough to shake up the doctor "Good, you had better or I will put YOU into one of these cots" she growled.

'I must speak to the Hokage' thought the angry Inuzuka, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


End file.
